


Nothing But the Stars

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [81]
Category: Highlander
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here, with a ship made from old skills, with nothing but her skills and the wind at her back, she can be herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But the Stars

She knows she's the cause of more than one person's tears of frustration and knows how much grief she has left in her wake, but sometimes she can't bring herself to care. Not when it has given her the chance to escape the ever-shrinking world that is Earth, where she cannot live as she desires on its waters, free and unhindered by boundary or limit. No nationality, no citizenship. No passport and record of every little movement. No radios or GPS or technology beyond a compass and the stars.

Everything skill she's mourned the world has lost, every new technology whose existence she's grieved and railed against. Here, with a ship made from old skills, with nothing but her skills and the wind at her back, she can be herself. And if sometimes she borrows a ride from one planet to another, each one she loves with broad oceans that she can sail and explore, well, that's just her taking advantage of the only useful new technology she's encountered.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Grief".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [A Cloak of Mourning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/2183507).
> 
>  
> 
> **Original Characters for this story/AU:**
> 
>  
> 
> Alysse - an Immortal who was born anywhere between three and four thousand years ago, depending on which version of the AU I'm playing with, whose life goes three different directions. One, she meets Kronos before the Horsemen, and the Gods of Death AU is the result, where the Horsemen continue to be a danger up through the modern era. Two, she meets Methos after the Horsemen, and over the centuries becomes a cheerful, romantic ideal of a pirate whose favorite hobby is kidnapping Methos and dumping him on islands. Three, she meets Kronos after the Horsemen, and becomes a violent raider who isn't quite sure what to do with life after Kronos, and does a suicide-by-Methos rather than continue to live without Kronos.


End file.
